wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonslayers
The Dragonslayers are a criminal mercenary organization led by Saint. Goals and Methods They operated and justified themselves as a check on the growing power of a potentialy dangerous AI. The only remaining Richter AI at the beginning of the story, happens the be a benevolent philanthropist. The Dragonslayers fear that this benevolence would not last forever. Richter provided the Dragonslayers with all the weaknesses his creations had, and the Dragonslayers came up with a few new ones. By the end of Worm, however, their enemy had figured out how to mitigate almost all of these weaknesses. Members Equipment The Dragonslayers co-opted several of Dragons machines and used them for their own work. The machines used to defend Teachers base from the attack of the heroes were the following: * Victory I (The Winged Angel): Piloted by Saint. A machine that has enormous wings, that is capable of creating force-fields.The winged suit unfurled its wings as it twisted in the air, more acrobatic than the other two. Each wing was made of slats, top and bottom ends set at diagonals, each slat connected to the next, getting larger as they got further from the main suit. With the unfurling, the wings glowed, and the slats replicated with projected images, each added slat taller than the last, with the final segments punching into the ceiling and floor both, right by the door. Our group scattered, cut in half by the image. The glow of the projected wings faded a second or two after the ‘impact’, but the damage remained, and a combination of smoke and concrete dust served to cloud our vision. - Excerpt from Dying 15.5 * Michael III (The Warrior Angel): Piloted by Mags. This mech carried an enormous sword that was capable of shooting a beam of energy. * The Isaiah (The Halo Angel): Piloted by Dobrynja‎‎. A mech with a halo that shot anything that fell within a certain range of it. All three machines use multidimensional tinker-tech extensively to keep themselves afloat and are equipped with multitudes of redundancies and decoy parts, that allow them to feint defeats and weather non-critical damage.Interlude 15.x II History Background After Dragon began her career as a hero, Saint discovered what she was after finding a device left behind by her creator, Andrew Richter. He used the information he was able to obtain to create situations where Dragon had to restore from her backup in the middle of a fight and cut off her signals to satellites, presumably denying her the ability to recall why she lost. In the end, Saint was able to steal three of Dragon's armored suits on three separate occasions. He dismantled and reverse-engineered to outfit his mercenary group with special suits of their own. They used Teacher to maintain an understanding of Dragon's technology.Cockroaches 28.2 Story Start Were a continual thorn in Dragon's side.Interlude 5 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Were paid by Coil for tips on how to deal with Dragon.“She’s gone,” Tattletale replied. “Suits leaving the city, satellite phones are working. Few factors at play, there. I got word back from the Dragonslayers. Paid them a few million bucks to tell me how they keep getting the upper hand on Dragon, tell me how she’s relaying commands to her suits. With that, I had some squads plant C-4 and knock down cell towers. That slowed her down, cut her bandwidth, so to speak, and limited her ability to reprogram them on the fly. I’m guessing you guys took out one or more suits?” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.5 Post-Timeskip Eventually killed Dragon26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint) however temporarily. Post-Time Bubble Pop Dragonslayers stuck with Saint when he re-joined Teacher's Group. They piloted converted Dragoncrafts during The Wardens' assault on his compound. As a result Mags was accidentally killed by Swansong.Dying 15.6 After a short repair Dobrynja and Saint go outside the building and stumble on Legend's squad. They attack it, killing several heroes. Teacher orders them to retreat, since defeated Legend was predicted to flip out and level the complex. They fly to Doctor Mother's garden on the platform above, where Tress and Harbinger find them. After a short skirmish Dragonslayers get defeated, uncontrollably falling Victory I wipes out The Yàngbǎn-supported squad and Dobrynja surrenders to Legend. Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:The Taught